This application relates to a clock case and method for making and assembling same.
Clocks and timepieces are well known in the art. Traditional clocks and timepieces often are mounted in an attractive housing or case. For example, cases made from valuable hardwoods for placement on a mantelpiece in a home, or for a standing “grandfather” type clock, are well known.
However, problems exist relating to conventional wooden cases for clocks. In modern practice, consumers are turning ever more frequently to making purchases of goods such as fancy or decorative clocks “online,” followed by shipping the goods in packages to their intended destination by regular mail or courier service. This new mode of commerce introduces a first problem, namely, that the goods must be efficiently packaged so as not too add too greatly to the size of the package, and hence the cost of the purchase. A second problem is that a method must be found to reduce the weight of the shipped package, without detracting too greatly from the quality and appearance of the finished product. A third problem is that high volumes of commercial sales are now having a destructive effect on the environment, in that sources of certain materials such as mahogany and other scarce hardwoods are becoming severely depleted, with corresponding destruction of rainforests and their natural habitats.
Thus, there is a need in the art of commercial manufacture and shipping of decorative wooden clock cases, for a design that is easy to make and ship, easy for the purchaser to assemble at home, and which does not severely impact the natural environment. The present invention addresses these and other needs.